


Are you okay?

by itsnotizzy



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, besides that pure fluff, slash is being a bitch in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotizzy/pseuds/itsnotizzy
Summary: steven thinks slash is sad because of a breakup
Relationships: Steven Adler/Slash
Kudos: 8





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i've been feeling a bit better and i wrote this short fluff, enjoy ;) - izzy

When I was drinking the second bottle of Jack Daniels today I heard a loud knock on the door. Who the fuck wants to visit me? And why did they pick three in the morning?

I stood up lazily and went to open the door to whoever was knocking on it so loud.

"Hey... Umm you got a second? Maybe two?" It was Steven. Why isn't he asleep? Steven falls asleep at like half past ten so I had no idea why was he there.

"Yes. Two seconds passed, now bye." I almost hit him with the door. I felt bad but I didn't really want to talk with Steven, especially when it's three in the morning.

When ten minutes passed I heard knocking again.

"The fuck ya want Stevie?"

“Can we talk? I bought Jack and your favorite chips." Steven said.

“Okay fine then Steven. But please be fast, I want to sleep. We've got rehearsal tomorrow.”

"So I heard about your breakup. That's bummer dude. I came there to cheer you up a little bit."

"Stevie I promise I am okay. No need to cheer me up." Why did he think that I was sad? I couldn't understand it. (a/n: maybe because you didn’t tell him whats goin on dumbass) 

"Want to talk about it? Slash I may be dumb but not that dumb. Please tell me what's going on, but only if you're comfy with that."

“First of all Steven It was me who broke up. I realized I didn't love or even like that guy at all so we just broke up.”

“Oh okay... Do you still wanna chat? You're awake already.” He said blushing a bit.

“What did ya do Stevie?”

“Nothing. I swear.”

“Then why are you blushing like a teenager?” 

“Because I want to.”

“That's not an excuse. You can't control that dummy.”

——

Time flied like crazy. Both Slash and Steven didn't really notice it was almost 5 a.m. Both of them had no idea they had feelings towards each other. That's all because they were dumbasses and didn’t actually make it clear. 

——

“It’s almost sunrise Slash. Wanna go watch?.” Steven asked.

“Yes, but is there a way to get on the roof?”

“Why do you read my mind huh?”

—

We went on the roof of our building just to find out that Steven made me a surprise with blankets, food and stuff like this. What if he likes me back? I can't freak out like that. Stay calm Slash. He probably doesn't.

“Wow Stevie you did this all for me?” 

“No, just for myself. Just kidding, come on.”

“What do you wanna do?” I asked looking into his eyes. 

“Hmm... Let’s look at the sunrise like we planned?” He said without breaking eye contact. 

And then it happened. Steven kissed me softly for a second, and then hugged me for a really long time. It almost seemed like he cried. 

“Stevie why are you crying?” I pulled him out of the hug. 

“I am not Slash.” He said with his eyes all puffy.

“You are. No tricking me. Will you tell me why?”

“I don't think you care.”

“Steven I will always care. I love you. You didn’t notice that?”

“No. And I love you too Saulie.” I almost died hearing this. 

“Let’s go to my place?” I asked placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Yes, I’d enjoy that.”


End file.
